The Barbershop Quartet
by I couldnt think of a pen name
Summary: Oneshot fic about the Z gang getting a haircut. Please R R.


Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! This is a one shot Comedy Fic about four of the Z gang members getting a hair cut. Please Read, Review, And Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Super cuts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Barbershop Quartet**

"WOMAN! WOMAN!"

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST, WOMAN!"

"Just a minute, honey, I'm in the shower."

"SO!"

"So, I can't fix it now, for obvious reasons."

"SO, WHATS THE PROBLEM! YOU WONT LOOK MUCH DIFFERENT FROM THE WAY YOU NORMALLY DRESS!"

"What was that?"

"YOU HEARD ME, STUPID EARTHLING!"

"Fine! Go find your own breakfast!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, Vegeta. You can take Trunks to the mall and find something to eat by yourself!"

"FINE! I'LL GO, BUT I'M NOT TAKING THAT STUPID BRAT!"

"All right Vegeta, if I hear you calling him that one more time I swear I I'll deactivate the gravity room for good!

And with that threat hanging over his mind, a cursing Vegeta set off for the mall.

"_Stupid human slave girl," _thought Vegeta as he walked down the mall "_She knows I hate it here". _He continued down the path, until he noticed a small girl giggling and pointing at his hair. An exasperated mother was telling her what she was doing is rude, but when she turned around, she found only a pile of ashes staring back at her.

Vegeta rounded the corner, and finally spotted a Dunkin' Donuts. As he thought about whether he was going to get a coffee or mocha Coolata, he saw that there was some kind of holdup at the front of the line. Standing there was none other then Goku, accompanied by an apprehensive looking Piccolo. Goku was weeping something to the annoyed Cashier.

"Oh, Pleeeeaaaase give me some more fooood! My wife is sick, and she wasn't able to make me breakfast! Please, oh please!

"I'm sorry sir but you have already cleaned us out." The rest of the line walked away looking sad. "All we have left is this box filled with Hot Mustard packet-Hey! Don't do that!" Goku had snatched the box from him and gobbled it down, cardboard and all.

"Mmm-mmmm! It's Delicious- Oh! Hot, Too HOT! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Piccolo just rolled his eyes, and then noticed Vegeta. "Hello, Vegeta. What brings you here?"

"That stupid slave woman would not make me breakfast. And because of Kakarot, I have to find another place to eat." Goku rolled over on the ground, clutching his tongue.

"I'll come with you" Piccolo said "Perhaps we can find a glass of water for Goku, here." And they were off, Piccolo carrying Goku over his shoulder.

They continued walking and, as they were passing Macy's, they saw Yamcha and Krillin coming towards them. They were both wearing their usual outfits, but Krillin was wearing an additional baseball cap. When Vegeta saw Yamcha, he groaned.

"Hey Guys!" Krillin called "What brings you here? What's wrong with Goku?"

Piccolo answered, "We are off to find something to eat, and drink in Goku's case" He suddenly dropped Goku, whose tongue had just burst into flames. Krillin put it out with his hat, and Goku groaned. "Where are you losers going?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, Yamcha is here to spot out chicks. And I'm going to my favorite place in the world! Supercuts!"

Yamcha rolled his eyes, but Vegeta suddenly got interested, although he tried to hide it. _Supercuts, Eh? _He thought. _So, that baldy must be trying to learn a new human martial arts technique. It may actually cut up the opponent! I must know it!_ He turned to Piccolo.

"Let's go with that punk. We may become more powerful then ever!" Unfortunately, no one heard him, as they became momentarily distracted when steam began to emit from Goku's ears.

Yamcha spoke, "I'm going to go into this store, see you guys later." As he passed, he whispered privately to Krillin. "Uhhh…I hate to ask, but why do you need a haircut if you're bald?"

"Huh! How can you tell! I'm wearing my cap!"

"Oh, never mind" he shrugged and walked away, as Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, And Goku entered Supercuts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Krillin's Hair cut**

"Next customer please!" the barber called. Krillin put down his Ladies Home Journal, and sat down in the seat next to the Barber.

"Oh, not you again! Sir, I'm sorry but you already owe us 10,000 dollars worth of hair cuts. Besides, there is nothing left to cut."

"What! How can you tell!"

The barber rolled his eyes. "Next Customer please, one that has hair, preferably." Krillin walked away looking sad, as Piccolo sat down in the chair.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vegeta's Hair cut**

"Would you like any color or highlights?" the smiling woman said. Vegeta stared blankly. _She must mean to be asking whether or not I'm a Super Saiyan!_ He chuckled at his own brilliance, and said "Yes! The greatest one of all!" Now it was the lady's turn to stare blankly.

_The greatest color…_ she thought well_, our most expensive is pink. That must be what he wants!_

"What style would you like today?" she asked.

"Whichever makes me look the coolest!" Unfortunately this woman was around in the seventy's. Ten minutes later, Vegeta walked away looking confident. On his head was a pink afro. When Vegeta got home, Trunks immediately began giggling. This is when Vegeta looked in the mirror. Trunks couldn't tell if it was his mother or fathers scream which rang through the air.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Goku's Haircut**

The woman barber then called Goku to the Barber's chair. She got up for a minute to wash her hands, when Goku spotted a bottle of what looked like normal water. He drank the entire thing, failing to notice the writing on it. It said "Deluxe Hair Spray! Now with Extra CFC's!"

"That's better," Goku said. "Tasty Too!"

"Sir, that's Hair Spray!" The woman said rushing back. Just then Goku let out a long, loud burp. The air above them instantly caught fire.

"Wow! CFC's really do affect the atmosphere!" the woman said. Goku let out another even larger burp. The entire building shook…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_At the white house…_

"Sir!" a professor called to the general "Radar shows that the whole in the Ozone Layer just tripled in size!"

"We must be under attack! Launch the atom bomb!"

"But to where, sir?"

"I don't care, Surprise me!"

The Atom Bomb was launched. It landed on a Disco hall in California. The hall exploded, and everybody cheered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Back in Supercuts…_

The Woman took out her scissors, and Goku Screamed.

"Ahhhh! That's pointy! Like a needle! Nooooooo!" He ran around the store screaming, and jumped out a window.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Piccolo's Haircut**

Piccolo sat down. The Barber scanned him, and sighed. _Oh, Not another Bald one! Hey wait! He does have those two green hairs on his Forehead! He must want me to cut those!_

There was a yell so loud that the hole in the ozone increased in size once again. This time, a Rolling Stones concert hall was the victim.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Please review. If people liked it I will write more.**


End file.
